


Glazed

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [37]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k hates zombies, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: A fixed, dazed, or lifeless expression.





	Glazed

One of the things 10k hated most about the zombies was their glazed expressions. They could be actively trying to eat your brains and their eyes wouldn’t even shift. There was no malice, no anger, fear, nothing. They would just look at whatever was in front of them.

When people tried to kill you they at least had the decency to look angry, or scared, or vengeful.  Zombies aren’t even looking for their next meal. They just kill, eat, and move on. Scary creatures. 

Sometimes, he tries to remember the world without zombies, but it seems like a fairytale sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad they canceled Z Nation, but I can't wait for Black Summer to come out.


End file.
